jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Guida
Jacquelyn "Jackie" Marie Guida is the titular protagonist in Playtime with Jackie''Playtime with Jackie''. Personality Jackie loves girly stuff (Barbie dolls, cats, etc.) and invites new friends over for a play date. She is skilled at gymnastics, piano, ice skating, and even likes to snap her fingers. She also spends most of her time at her grandmom's and takes Russian classes every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sometimes, Jackie makes wrong choices and if she has a misfortune scene, she screams and screaming combines with crying. Jackie is also known as the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade, the youngest Girl Scouts leader and the "Student of the Month" winner at school. She is the daughter of Melissa Guida and Sam Guida. Interests Jackie enjoys piano and gymnastics. She played a song on Eleanor's piano and practiced her most famous cartwheels at the gymnasium. Jackie is also an ice skater and Girl Scout, awarded for leading the Girl Scouts troop around the world and a "Student-of-the-Month" winner which given by her 1st grade teacher Ms. Lenig. Jackie also hiked 12 moderate miles of the AT and became the youngest hiker in the family. Age Jackie was 6 years of age for 18 episodes until the episode Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, in which she turns 7 after the time skip to March 12. Physical appearances Jackie is a white/beige young girl with brown hair and blue eyes with thin eyebrows. In Jackie Saves New Year's Eve, she wore a whitish blue coat with a purple shirt underneath it, gray pants (later wet) and black boots. She also wore a Frozen tiara helmet while riding her bike and replaced pink pants. At the end of the episode, she wears a blue blanket on her back. In Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, she wore a pinkish purple coat with a pink shirt underneath it, lavender pants (later wet) and black boots. When she gets changed, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with fancy black accents, white leggings and black Mary Janes. She also wore a pink polka-dot coat while she's outside. After Jackie makes her fortune from her dad come true, her skirt grew longer. She wore a long gown skirt with the same outfit. In Jackie and the Bella, she wore a red t-shirt and a tan skirt revealing as a school uniform. She also wore the same outfit on her first day of 2nd grade. Appearances * Playtime with Jackie ** Every episode (with the exception of Meet Nylah and Tashira!) Total appearances: 35 Trivia * Her middle name Marie was revealed in Jackie's Baby Book. * She was born on March 12, 2012 (age 7). * She has 4 pet cats named Opal, Bella, Bubblegum and Jean. * She does not appear in Meet Nylah and Tashira!. * Her school is Field Street Elementary School and her bus number is 14. * When Jackie thinks back to when she was a baby in Jackie's Baby Book, she didn't have any hair. * There are a few of Jackie's childhood accomplishments would later become flashbacks: ** In September 2015 (Wildwood beach trip), Jackie and her parents spend some of their time at the beach. At Morey's Piers, her favorite rides were the Ferris Wheel, Tilt-A-Whirl, boats, merry-go-round, and trains. ** Jackie started Pre-K on September 8, 2016. ** In September 2016 (Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida), Jackie and her mother explored inside the kingdom to see characters from each realm. *** In Rapunzel's realm, Jackie met a real life Rapunzel and Rapunzel was very glad to see her. Rapunzel said she can have an interview with her. Jackie told Rapunzel that she lived in Penns Grove, which is a special ordinary town and she had some stories to share. Rapunzel loved Jackie's stories and told Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Rapunzel stood next to each other as Melissa took a lot of pictures of them. *** In Tiana's realm, Jackie met a real life Tiana and Tiana was very happy to see her. Tiana shook Jackie's hand for "nice to meet you". Jackie told Tiana that she lived in Penns Grove and she had some stories to share. Tiana loved Jackie's stories and told Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Tiana stood next to each other as Melissa took 2 pictures of them. *** In Daffy Duck's realm, Jackie met a puppetry Daffy Duck and Daffy Duck was happy to see her. Jackie held on Daffy Duck's hand as she introduced herself to her. Jackie told Daffy Duck that she lived in Penns Grove and she had some stories to share. Daffy Duck was very impressed and Melissa took 3 pictures of them. *** In Minnie Mouse's realm, Jackie met a puppetry Minnie Mouse and Minnie was really happy to see her. She kissed Jackie and danced with her. Jackie told Minnie that she used to dance in front of a crowd and Minnie kissed her in sideways. Jackie turned to Melissa (on camera) while Minnie is giving her a thousand kisses. ** On September 29, 2016 (Cinderella Dinner), Jackie spend 2 days in Magic Kingdom. Together, Jackie, the children, Cinderella and Prince Charming gather for a group picture. After that, Jackie and the children explore the Cinderella restaurant to see characters they like. First, Jackie meets Prince Charming, then Cinderella, then Lady Tremaine, and finally Anastasia and Drizella. After visiting Magic Kingdom, Jackie and her parents went to Universal Studios. At the Soak Zone, Jackie was playing with the sprinklers and shrugged because she refused to leave. Later on, Jackie met Mary and played with her until it's time to say goodbye. And at Magical Midway, Jackie's favorite ride is the jump swinger. She jumped super high that she's almost looked like a bouncy ball. ** On October 31, 2016, Jackie became the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade. ** On August 1, 2017, Jackie and her parents traveled to Nevada. In Tahoe, Jackie explored the shore and went rock climbing. Nearby, a restaurant for this city is called Sand Harbor: Bar & Grill. In Fresno, Jackie went to the Fresno Chaffee Zoo to visit some animals. At the giraffes, Jackie fed a baby giraffe a piece of celery. Once at Yosemite National Park, Jackie went exploring in the forest and saw a deer along the way. The 2nd time Jackie went there was climbing up many mountains. Jackie also climbed up so many mountains to get to the bottom of May Lake to go camping. In Reno, Jackie went to a biggest arcade to get girly stickers on her face. The last city Jackie visited in Nevada was Carson City. ** Jackie started kindergarten on September 7, 2017. ** Jackie started 1st grade on September 6, 2018. ** On July 18, 2019, Jackie traveled to Baltimore, Maryland for a summer vacation. Melissa took pictures of her making a heart and posing a peace. At Port Discovery, Jackie need a wristband to explore the museum. She did so and sees amazing stuff inside Port Discovery. She helped some little kids make a watermelon recipe for herself. Inside a secret cave, Jackie discovered a wooden suitcase that will turn off the power from light to dark. ** On July 19, 2019, Jackie and her cousins Ella, Sadie, Julian, and Sophie plan a splash party for themselves. Her uncle Ricky helps them squirt the bag of purple water balls into the ice cubes with their splash squatters. ** Jackie started 2nd grade on September 5, 2019. * There are also Jackie's accomplishments from the present and signature routines: ** Every Mondays, right after Jackie gets off the bus, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every piano lesson with an award or a prize to take home. In one episode "Jackie Catches a Cold", it is revealed that Jackie doesn't want to compete her piano lesson because her throat hurts and she can't sing when her throat hurts. ** Every Tuesdays, she gets picked up and spends her time at her grandmom's along with Eleanor with a different grandmom. Sometimes every Tuesdays whenever her grandmom is busy or sick, Jackie takes walks around Penns Grove at night aided by Melissa. ** Every Wednesdays, Melissa takes the Travel Truck at 2:38pm even though Jackie isn't in the truck while Melissa is getting ready to take her to gymnastics. At the gymnasium, Jackie competes every gymnastics lesson by doing famous tricks and after that gets an award or a prize to take home. This routine was rescheduled in August 2019 because Melissa was upset with having Jackie's friends over for a play date and decided to reschedule it to gymnastics instead of play dates until 7:00pm. ** Every Fridays, Jackie is able to get half-days of school and go exploring with her parents Sam and Melissa around Penns Grove. They usually buy a box from Family Dollar, which is first visited in the episode, "Ice Cream and Lollipops". At home, sometimes when Jackie is bored and wants to play, of Jackie's friends knock on the green door when she is inside and the green door closed or if Jackie is already outside to play, of Jackie's friends walk/ride their bikes to her yard to play with her. * Jackie is seen screaming and crying in 6 episodes, "After-School Fun", "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover", "Jackie's Fantastic Easter Party", "Jackie, You're My Sister!", "Ice Cream and Lollipops", and "Jackie and the Bella". * Jackie never does summer school in July through August. See also * List of Jackie's outfits * Jackie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Guida Family